falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
National Archives terminal entries
The National Archives terminal entries are a series of entries found in the various terminals at the National Archives in Fallout 3. National Archives Guess And Win! This wall terminal is located on the back of the wall in the Foyer. On the east side of the wall. Entering any of the incorrect answers resets all the answers. Question One Second Judgmental Congress Second Orchestral Congress First Continental Congress Second Continental Congress Question One - CORRECT! Question Two Seven Fifty Thirteen Twenty Question Two - CORRECT! Question Three John Hancock George Washington Benjamin Franklin John Adams Question Three - CORRECT! Question Four 76 56 80 50 Question Four - CORRECT! Question Five Indictment Preamble Introduction Ratification Question Five - CORRECT! Question Six Queen Victoria King Arthur King George III King William IV Question Six - CORRECT! Question Seven Freedom Happiness Equality Unalienable Rights Question Seven - CORRECT! Question Eight Abraham Lincoln James Monroe James Madison Thomas Jefferson Question Seven - CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS! Claim Your Prize! Press for Voucher System Error Prize Redemption terminal This wall terminal is located on the back of the wall in the Foyer. On the west side of the wall. Redeem Voucher Glamorously Grape Mentats Sorry, Need a Prize Voucher Brilliantly Berry Mentats Sorry, Need a Prize Voucher Observantly Orange Mentats Sorry, Need a Prize Voucher Sorry, Need a Prize Voucher Voucher Required Sydney's remote terminal This terminal is located at the northern end of the Rotunda. Unlock Rotunda Cargo Lift Access Archive Mainframe Current Contracts Terminal This wall terminal is located on the wall next to the door to the Sub-Basement. Disengage Lock Administrator Berkeley's terminal Terminal is located on the counter in the Administrator's Office. Notice u89003 Notice u89017 Notice u89110 Unlock Office Safe Strongroom security terminal This terminal is located on the counter in the Archival Strongroom. Unlock All Strongroom Doors Unlock All East Wing Doors Unlock Mag-Sealed Doors BGWIN009 Button Gwinnett This wall terminal is located in the southeastern wall niche with the protectron pod in the protectron pod bay. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit JHANC003 John Hancock This wall terminal is located in the northeastern wall niche with the protectron pod in its bay. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit BFRAN001 Benjamin Franklin This wall terminal is located in the northern wall niche, between Hancock and Jefferson. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit JADAM002 John Adams This wall terminal is located in the southern wall niche, between Gwinnett and Rutledge. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit ERUTL001 Edward Rutledge This wall terminal is located in the southern wall niche, between Adams and Wilson. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit JWILS002 John Wilson This wall terminal is located in the southwestern wall niche. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit TJEFF002 Thomas Jefferson This wall terminal is located in the northern wall niche, between the backup protectron and Franklin. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit Maintenance Notice BACK001 backup protectron This wall terminal is located in the northwestern wall niche. Unit Directives Activate Unit Recall Unit Recall Unit Shutdown Unit Programming Subroutines JADAM002 John Adams BGWIN009 Button Gwinnett BFRAN001 Benjamin Franklin JHANC003 John Hancock TJEFF002 Thomas Jefferson Execute Transfer Cancel Transfer ERUTL001 Edward Rutledge JWILS002 John Wilson Programming Subroutines Maintenance terminal This terminal is located on the desk in the protectron pod bay. BGWIN009 Tour Guide Protectron TRT007 Automated Turret EMT002 Mr. Handy Medical Unit TJEFF002 Tour Guide Protectron Behind the scenes * JWILS002 John Wilson terminal and its subsequent entries are in error, as the signer is James Wilson. This is correctly expressed in said Protectron's unit directives. * The terminals in the robot bay contain entries written by P. Brantseg, most likely a reference to the art director and robot designer on Mystery Science Theater 3000. Category:Fallout 3 terminal entries